


You see the whole world burning

by Aldariel



Series: Золото и лазурь [15]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Aristocracy, Drabble Collection, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Interracial Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, Poetry, Romance, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Любить Ресдайн – непраздная задача, но ты не научился жить иначе… разве не так, мутсэра? В единый клубок сплетаются страсть и ненависть, счастье и отчаяние, скрытое и выставленное напоказ, но ты продолжаешь идти вперёд — в грохоте грома и в шелестящем шёпоте сожалений. Ты горишь, но и мир вокруг – утопает в пламени. Ты горишь, и обжигаешь всех, кто подобрался к тебе слишком близко.Не забывай об этом, мутсэра, — ибо иначе рискуешь утратить всё, что было тобой с таким трудом завоёвано.
Series: Золото и лазурь [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659082
Kudos: 3





	1. 0: Имя

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник драбблов, написанных на тематические челленджи; название - отсылка к песне ["Bright Eyes"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNKLmCSm0hg) от Blind Guardian.
> 
> [Парный сборник](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187902/chapters/27670335) на английском; [сборник](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4998906) с "братского" челленджа; [портрет](https://pp.userapi.com/c847216/v847216539/150442/cpISKICuQRU.jpg) центрального персонажа от alinemorec.

По имени, что жалит лживым громом,  
Меня не называет даже мать.  
Мутсэрам, что со мной уже знакомы,  
Не надо эту странность объяснять.

Что значит имя? Мёд – от века сладок,  
Хоть мёдом назови его, хоть нет;  
Сумеет тот, кто падок до загадок,  
В тени терцетов отыскать ответ.

Кимеры, покидая Острова,  
Едва ли ждали этого итога:  
Ресдайн, война, живые божества…

И наши боги – яростны и строги,  
А глас судьбы звучит как приговор,  
Но страха нет, и нет другой дороги.

Что значит имя? Имя – это вздор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Терцеты (строки 9 -14) - акростих, в котором зашифровано имя лирического героя.


	2. 1: Стыд

Намму смотрит на Руту с явным неодобрением, но не говорит ни слова, когда подруга стягивает рубашку. Прохладнее, к сожалению, не становится, но Рута не слишком-то и рассчитывала на скорый успех. Она поводит плечами и обтирает пот, проступивший на смуглой редгардской коже — а на её лице проступает улыбка.

– Давай, возвращайся уже к работе, – ворчит на неё Намму.

Эльфийка спешно отводит взгляд, не желая глядеть на скандально обнажившуюся грудь, и Рута не выдерживает, смеётся. В некоторых делах Намму – скромница, каких поискать, и даже рабству не удалось вытравить из неё застенчивость.

Рута ей немного завидует.

Намму любит ворчать, но вообще она – отличная девка, пусть и сама из серых. Этот народ Рута, мягко сказать, недолюбливает — и по вполне понятным причинам. Даже серые-слуги ведут себя нагло, заносчиво и не стесняются обходиться с Рутой и остальными словно с домашней скотиной. Чего уж тут говорить об их господах!

“Хозяевам” нравится притворяться, будто они – какие-то высшие существа, по праву рождения вознесённые над остальными смертными. Порой они действительно кажутся таковыми, когда, чистенькие, нарядные и благоухающие духами, маячат где-нибудь вдалеке, задирая нос. Но Руте известна правда. Она отстирывает за “высшими существами” пот, грязь и месячную кровь и знает, что где-то там, за шелками и бархатом, таятся самые обыкновенные люди – чёрствые, злые, порочные люди, не видящие ничего зазорного в том, чтобы владеть другими...

Рута привыкла к работе прачкой, но с месячной кровью всегда приходится хуже всего: запах вокруг стоит, как на скотобойне. Да ещё и жара! Подобной жары Рута не помнит даже в родном Рихаде - влажной, густой и душной жары, отбивающей всякое желание работать.

Не то чтобы она и в прохладную пору горела желаньем отстирывать с нижних юбок чужую кровь, но нарываться на порку Рута хочет ещё меньше.

Даже им с Намму, привычным к такой погоде, приходится тяжко. Чего уж тут говорить о Свее? Стоит той хоть немного поработать на солнце, как её светлая северная кожа тут же краснеет, точно сырое мясо, а после и вовсе сходит лохмотьями.

Рута слышала как-то, что алхимики продают особые мази, способные уберечь от таких ожогов. Но разве будет кто-нибудь тратиться на рабыню? А если она заартачится и не захочет работать там, куда её поставили, то может запросто угодить на рисовые поля, где ей придётся ещё тяжелее.

Или на рудники, где мало кто проживает дольше, чем пару лет.

Намму из серых, но, как ни крути, она отличная девка и, как старшая над прачками, не боится давать Свее поблажки — даже рискуя самой лечь под кнут. Рута эльфийке немного завидует: сама она чувствует, будто каждый прожитый в рабстве день медленно убивает в её душе доброту и сострадание.

Торговля рабами запрещена в Империи, но это не помешало дядюшке Хему продать племянницу-сироту в Морровинд, — в нагрузку к одиннадцати превосходным рихадским коврам! — а заодно и присвоить её наследство. И пусть тёмных эльфов Рута не слишком-то любит, но и среди них попадаются достойные люди, а среди редгардов встречаются подлецы и мерзавцы...

День идёт своим чередом, и щёлок привычно жжёт прачке руки. Когда её наконец подменяет Свея, закутанная так основательно, что от одного её вида становится жарко, Рута не может сдержать блаженного вздоха.

Ветер переменился, и с речки повеяло долгожданной прохладой; Рута решает немного вздремнуть до следующей своей смены. Она уже примечает себе подходящий разлапистый куст, щеголяющий густой тенью, но, как оказалось, здесь её опередили.

Рута легка на ногу, и ей удаётся застать их врасплох — двух пареньков, что подглядывали за прачками. По правде сказать, у речки такие шпионы – самое что ни на есть обычное дело, но эти оказались совсем детьми, и оба – тёмными эльфами.

Один пускается наутёк сразу, однако второй – застывает перед Рутой, как кролик перед удавом. Он вмиг заливается краской, — весь, от тощей мальчишеской шеи и до оттопыренных острых ушек, — и девушка запоздало припоминает, что так и не надела рубашку и щеголяет сейчас в одной нижней юбке.

– Рута!

Она оборачивается невольно, и чары рассеиваются: мальчишка тут же задаёт стрекача.

– Это хозяйский, – немного испуганного произносит Намму.

Ей лучше знать: для Руты все тёмные эльфы на одно лицо, и только по голосу и волосам она наловчилась немного их различать.

– Не маловат ли он, за девками подглядывать? – вздрогнув, рассеянно интересуется Рута: ветер холодными жадными пальцами гладит её разгорячённую кожу, и сон как рукой сняло.

Намму в ответ лишь пожимает плечами.

Сколько ему было, их маленькому шпиону? Кажется, не больше десяти, хотя у остроухих порой и не разберёшь, сколько им там стукнуло на самом деле: Намму уж точно не выглядит на свои сорок три...

Руте смешон его стыд: стыд мальчишки, окаменевшего при виде нагого женского тела. Другие вещи, куда как более постыдные вещи творятся в месте, что он называет домом. Но разве “хозяевам”, что по праву рождения вознесены над остальными смертными, есть дело до своих рабов?

Рута уверена: именно в этом таится подлинное бесчестие.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сайд-стори к ["And her eyes were wild..."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054060/chapters/27296133), связано с десятой главой.
> 
> К слову, тематические вики со ссылкой на “Даггерфолл” утверждают, будто в Хаммерфелле манера одеваться разнится от места к месту: где-то мода почти точь-в-точь коловианская, а вот Рихад кишит нудистами.


	3. 2: Чувства

Солнце цветёт в небесах, распускается алым маком.  
Сердце цветёт в предвкушении скорого чуда.  
Мы не страшимся теней и голодного, жадного мрака.  
Так заповедал Велот. Иначе — не будет.

Волны ласкают борта кораблей, что стремятся к югу.  
Мы навсегда распрощались с постылой судьбою.  
Родина скрылась в тумане — не страшно, мы есть друг у друга.  
Мы не сдадимся тоске, мы дышим борьбою.

Где же ты, белое кружево яблонь из Алинора?  
Где нежно-розовый цвет ауридонских вишен?  
Мы обокрали себя, мы воистину скверные воры!  
Мы не находим, но мы — по-прежнему ищем.

Жить по-другому? Зачем? Да и мы уже не сумеем.  
Кто-то — томится в плену позолоченных башен.  
Нам же — искать и гореть, и наш путь извивается змеем.  
Веришь ли? Подле тебя мне вовсе не страшно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сайд-стори к ["Любовникам неудачи"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658276/chapters/26232030): полный текст песни, которую молодой, наивный и романтичный юноша написал для "Раллы".


	4. 3: Узы

Ваниль… ваниль, жасмин, апельсиновый цвет и что-то неуловимо мягкое, лёгкое, нежно-безбрежное — запах, знакомый и прежде, воистину незабвенный запах…

Но всё остальное подёрнуто дымной мутью.

Ты приходишь в себя, и не в силах вспомнить, когда исхитрился заснуть… или потерять сознание? “Что”, “где” и “когда” слиплись в твоей голове в плотный комок рисовой каши.

Ты приходишь в себя, небрежно связанный — примотанный к стулу? — и с повязкой на глазах.

Тебе ничего не грозит, ты в этом уверен так же твёрдо, как и в том, что солнце заходит на западе. Но, как это часто с тобой бывает, реальные, неподдельно-вещественные угрозы меркнут пред теми, что воссоздаёт твой разум.

Что тебе эти путы, когда твоя магия, вольная и невзнузданная, струится по венам и чёрно-чернильными змеями вьётся на коже? Что тебе эта повязка, когда большую часть своей жизни ты приучался не слишком-то полагаться на зрение?

Не в первый раз ты переживаешь подобное, и прежде тебе всегда удавалось выпутываться с блеском. Но в этом-то и таится, оскалив кинжальные зубы, причина твоих забот: в обманчиво-дерзком, вечно дразнящем сродстве. Ты знаешь, что сейчас тебе ничего не грозит, но прошлое — ничтожнейшая возможность его повторения? — тревожит тебя намного сильнее, чем видимость уязвимости.

Что тебе эти путы, что – преходящая слепота? Смутная тень предательства пугает тебя намного сильнее, но ты не сдаёшься на милость страху, даже когда незнакомый визгливый голос грозит тебе:

– Ну вот, теперь ты за всё заплатишь!

– Это совсем не смешно, Джашана. Развяжи меня, будь так любезна.

– Не пререкайся со мной, тёмный эльф, или я затолкаю эти слова тебе в глотку!

– Как ты изменила голос? – спокойно интересуешься ты, не обращая внимание на угрозы. – Зелье, заклинание? И чем ты меня опоила?

И Джашана сдаётся, откликаясь собственным — бархатным, и густым, и чуть поскучневшим — голосом:

– Зачарованное кольцо для меня и безобидное снадобье – для тебя... Как ты догадался? – спрашивает она, стягивая с тебя повязку.

Руки, впрочем, Джашана тебе развязывать не спешит и, отступив назад, смотрит насмешливо. С объяснением ты — ей под стать! — вовсе не думаешь торопиться и отвечаешь таким же насмешливо-ироничным взглядом.

На Джашане просто чудовищное платье, какого тебе ещё не приходилось видеть. Несмотря на достаточно скромный крой, лёгкий, летящий шафрановый шёлк не оставляет совершенно никакого простора воображению.

Смотреть – форменная пытка: чернильные локоны-лепестки, выбившиеся из непривычно небрежной причёски, и крупные золотые серьги в маленьких и округлых человеческих ушках, и царственная шея… А ниже – хуже: сочная желтизна схлестнулась с тёплой кофейной кожей, — какой бесподобный контраст! — и глазу открыт, омытый струящимся шёлком, каждый изгиб этого бесконечно-манящего тела. Взглядом ты невозбранно скользишь по нему… и тут же творится самая настоящая магия: стоит тебе чуть задержаться взглядом на мнимо-благопристойно прикрытой груди Джашаны, как из-под ткани отчётливо проступают её соски.

– По запаху, – произносишь ты наконец — с невозмутимостью, которой и близко не чувствуешь. – По запаху, дорогая: я прекрасно помню твои духи… Но скажи же, зачем весь этот театр?

Она улыбается — бело-жемчужные зубы сверкают, как молния на предгрозовом небе — и со сладостным недоверием переспрашивает:

– Ты настолько во мне уверен?

– Я слишком высокого мнения о тебе, дорогая моя, чтобы принять это за серьёзную попытку мне навредить. Если бы ты в самом деле решила поймать меня в ловушку, то не ограничилась бы… что это, шёлковые ленты?.. Так или иначе, но подобные шутки мне не по нраву, так что я не прочь послушать, как ты со мной объяснишься.

– Сегодня Фестиваль клинков, batek sen, – отвечает она до смешного просто, – и в этом году я бы хотела встретить его воистину незабвенно.

Не без труда ты удерживаешь на языке ремарку о том, что торжества над таким врагом — и, главное, в такой манере! — её предки точно бы не одобрили: это больная тема для вас обоих.

Вместо этого ты аккуратно высвобождаешь руки, развязываешь себе ноги и, не скрывая возбуждения, тянешь лениво:

– Если ты так хотела меня связать, тебе стоило только попросить. Нам очень повезло, что я тебя узнал. Иначе я мог бы отреагировать... нервно, и тогда нам обоим было бы больно и грустно — вне зависимости от конкретного результата.

– То есть, сам концепт не вызывает у тебя отторжения? – на всякий случай уточняет она.

– Ограничение контроля по взаимному согласию? Нет. Но, всеблагие АльмСиВи, не нужно таких сюрпризов — и никаких зелий, влияющих на сознание! – почти против воли ты повышаешь голос, а ядовитая ласка воспоминаний явственно проступает в изломе твоих бровей и изгибе губ. – К слову, сколько времени я потерял? – спрашиваешь ты в тщетной попытке вынырнуть из омута памяти.

– Не больше четверти часа, но из-за снадобья мысли какое-то время будут немного путанными. Скоро всё придёт в норму.

– “Считайте только счастливые часы”, разве не так, Джашана? – вздыхаешь ты, посерьёзнев. – А у нас их и без того немного.

Ты встаёшь на ноги, в два шага преодолеваешь разделяющее вас расстояние и осторожно, нежно берёшь её за руку; ладошка горячая и чуть дрожит, а в карих глазах – вина.

Ты ведёшь её руку вверх — к шраму, что скрыт у тебя за волосами. Джашана – умница, и прекрасно понимает, что это может значить. Она молчит — подрагивают густые чернильные ресницы — и ждёт терпеливо, пока ты отыщешь правильные слова. И, отведя её руку назад и вскользь прикоснувшись губами к запястью, ты говоришь ей:

– Когда моя женщина провернула похожий трюк в прошлый раз, мой лучший друг чуть не стал закуской, мне – чуть не раскроило череп… а виновница торжества “чутью” не отделалась. Не делай так больше, любимая. Хорошо?

Джашана вздыхает, смущённо отводит глаза.

– Ты и правда уверен во мне, batek sen, а я того явственно не заслуживаю. Месяцы, проведённые вдали от тебя, скверно влияют на мой рассудок, – она прячет голову у тебя на груди — ты с готовностью приобнимаешь её за плечи — и говорит негромко: – А рядом с тобой я и вовсе думаю чем угодно, но только не головой. Прости меня.

Прощать тебе нечего, а на губах её – прежняя нежность и сладость ванили...

– А между тем, сам концепт... вовсе не вызывает у меня отторжения, – напоминаешь ты, когда у вас наконец кончается воздух.

– Может, тогда накажете меня, серджо? – тут же подхватывает Джашана — и улыбается, словно Мефала.

Но в сей особый для дочерей и сынов Хаммерфелла день ты без особенных колебаний отказываешься от предложенной роли — и ни мгновения не сожалеешь.

В этом году Фестиваль клинков вы провожали воистину незабвенно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В Фестиваль клинков (26 Первого зерна) редгарды отмечают легендарную победу своих предков над расой гигантских гоблинов.
> 
> Ещё немного об этих двоих:  
> ▻ ["Разница между падением и полётом"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913843/chapters/60289516);  
> ▻ ["Векк и Векк"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776770/chapters/68620218);  
> ▻ "Звездопад" ( [1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658276/chapters/26232159), [2](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4385395/12720926)). 
> 
> События, на которые ссылается протагонист, происходили в ["Скайримской рапсодии"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847948/chapters/26747694).


	5. 4: Дом

О не спетом и прожитом вместо кого-то,  
О добытом в борьбе и полученном в дар —  
То ли грозы из грёз, то ли кроткий кошмар  
О падении вверх и бескрылом полёте.

Что за новые бури вы мне ниспошлёте?  
Всеблагие, мне ведомы речи их чар  
О не спетом — и прожитом вместо кого-то,  
О добытом в борьбе и полученном в дар.

Я был мальчик, живущий в тени переплётов,  
Заплутавший среди омертвелых лекал,  
Знавший дом лишь как милости липкий оскал…  
Вместе с Домом возникли иные заботы:  
О не спетом — и прожитом вместо кого-то.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рондель – твердая стихотворная форма, схему которой можно представить как "АВbа+аbАВ+аbbаА", где заглавными буквами обозначены тождественные строки.


	6. 5: Сожаления

Ратис серьёзно советует тебе не идти, а Лларен даже предлагает помочь с изобретением отговорок.

– Мой дядя женится, – отвечаешь ты. – Серджо советник Релви — женится. Я не могу не явиться на свадебный пир.

И друзья не спорят: слишком хорошо тебя знают — и знают, что спорить попросту бесполезно. Ты принял решение и готов взглянуть в глаза последствиям: иное было бы трусостью, недостойной благородного мужа.

Трусостью, какую ты не имеешь права себе позволить.

“Твой дядя женится” – это хорошая, правильная, пристойная формулировка, которая совершенно не отражает того, что происходит на самом деле.

“Серджо Тедрас Релви, один из самых молодых и амбициозных советников дома Индорил, берёт нынче в жёны Неласу Вандас, троюродную племянницу его величества Хлаалу Атина Ллетана” звучит уже немного получше, но и это – далеко не вся правда.

Правда делает нас свободными.

Правда нас отравляет, и ядом полнится твоя голова, когда ты снова переступаешь порог этого дома — дома, в котором провёл шесть самых болезненных лет своей жизни.

Дома, в которой ты предпочёл бы вовеки не возвращаться.

“Твой дядя женится”, что за прекрасный повод!

Многое переменилось с тех пор, как ты бывал здесь в последний раз, на поминках деда — Тедрас довольно смело перекраивает под себя отцовское наследство, — но ты по-прежнему видишь вокруг знакомые с детства лица… вроде Ллатисы Седериан, которая дослужилась до экономки. Тебе почти хочется ей в открытую поаплодировать: “дружба” с твоей когда-то опальной матерью окупилась для стервы сполна — и принесла превосходную прибыль!

Тебе почти хочется сжечь этот дом дотла и солью присыпать свежее пепелище, но ты улыбаешься и хвалишь выписанные Тедрасом из Даггерфолла шпалеры. Мерам, обложенным хворостом, не стоит бросаться огненными шарами, а ты и без того чувствуешь, что вот-вот загоришься. К чему же терзать себя понапрасну? Ты знаешь, что самое сложное только лишь ждёт тебя впереди, и бережешь силы.

Как это часто бывает, ты не ошибаешься — пусть даже ты и рад, головокружительно рад бы был всё-таки ошибиться.

Вопреки той славной даггерфолльской поговорке, не везёт тебе не только в картах.

Ратис серьёзно советовал тебе не идти, а Лларен даже предлагал помочь с изобретением отговорок. Но вовсе не из-за застарелых обид и тягостных детских воспоминаний друзья отговаривали тебя от визита в поместье Релви. Они не настолько низкого о тебе мнения, пусть даже тебе и частенько кажется, что ты не заслуживаешь ни верности их, ни веры.

Но в конечном счёте, дело даже не в том, что твой дядя женится — или, вернее, не только в этом.

Дело в его невесте — или, вернее, в уже-супруге. Дело в Неласе… но не в Хлаалу Неласе Вандас, троюродной племяннице короля и благородной девице с отменным приданным — во всех отношениях выгодной партии!

Дело в Неласе – девушке с родинкой-капелькой на правом запястье и алыми колдовскими глазами, девушке, что с увлечением рассказывала тебе когда-то о коловианском влиянии в архитектуре Киродиила, и девушке, перед которой ты так неосмотрительно щеголял знанием самых последних сонетов “Велена Серетила”.

Девушке, в которую ты (был) влюблён.

В Морнхолде, в круговерчении пышных храмовых церемоний переживать это было намного проще. Происходящее казалось далёким, каким-то немного ненастоящим: невеста в траурно-серых одеждах, жених в индорильском доспехе, заученные фразы, отточенные жесты… Но новый виток свадебных торжеств сумел-таки затянуть тебя в бездну. Сейчас тебе не по силам отгородиться призраками: всё сделалось слишком реальным, влажно-вещественным, необратимо непреходящим. Вокруг лишь родичи и близкие друзья молодой четы, и от освобождающе-ядовитой правды тебе никуда не деться и никак не спрятаться.

Неласа и Тедрас – прекрасная пара, и этого нельзя не заметить. Оба – картинно-красивые, высокородные, молодые, влюблённые и счастливые... и последнее ранит тебя куда как сильнее, чем ты надеялся. Да, ты не можешь не видеть чужие любовь и счастье — в каждом случайном взгляде супругов Релви и в каждом их безотчётном жесте!

Ты не можешь их видеть и не давать при этом волю своему неуёмному, неуместно богатому воображению.

Ты не можешь не представлять себя на месте Тедраса.

Неласа прекрасна, как и всегда, — и прекрасна совершенно по-особенному: ей невероятно к лицу и тихая радость, и ясный лучистый взор, и вязь ритуальных узоров из хны, змеящаяся по лбу и щекам, и предвечерняя синь свадебного платья, выгодно оттеняющая и нежную серо-жемчужную кожу, и яркий рубиновый блеск её дивных волос.

Ты презираешь себя за то, что не можешь искренне за неё порадоваться. Неласа заслуживает от тебя много большего, чем эта тихая злая зависть — и много большего, чем ты когда-либо мог ей дать. Да, она прекрасная, светлая, чистая — слишком хорошая, слишком идеальная для такого, как ты. И ты… “уберёг её” от себя… так ты думал?

Ты промолчал.

Ты ничего не сказал, когда раз за разом, снова и снова Неласа спрашивала тебя об одном и том же — без слов, но оттого не менее красноречиво. Как бы твои друзья ни любили беззлобно над этим подшучивать, а всё-таки ты достаточно проницателен, чтобы заметить чужую… симпатию. Ты знал, что мутсэра Неласа Вандас была тобой по-настоящему увлечена, ты видел её немые признания и во взгляде лучистых глаз, и в полуслучайных прикосновениях, и в осторожном, немного стыдливом кокетстве неопытной юной девушки.

Ты (был) влюблён в неё — но ты промолчал.

Что ж, ты принял решение и считал своим долгом взглянуть на последствия: иное было бы трусостью, недостойной благородного мужа. И ты глядишь сейчас, как молодые кормят друг друга с рук гранатовыми зёрнами, и презираешь себя за то, что чужое счастье поднимает со дна твоей чёрной, гнилой души столько зловонной мути.

Чего же ты ждал, отвергая её? Что Неласа будет впустую сохнуть по тебе — по тебе?! — аккурат до следующей кальпы?

Какое головокружительное простодушие…

Ты завидуешь Тедрасу, что само по себе более чем привычно, — и завидуешь совершенно по-особенному. Ты слишком хорошо помнишь, каково это, когда прекрасная, светлая, чистая Неласа смотрит лишь на тебя одного и улыбается так — тайной, только на вас двоих разделённой улыбкой. Ты не можешь не задаваться душными, тягостными, бессмысленно-горькими и неуместно бесчисленными вопросами:

Понравился бы Неласе твой куда более скромный дом? Смогла бы она принять все твои тайны? Не пожалела бы она когда-нибудь, что спешно выскочила за племянника, упустив во всех отношениях превосходящего его дядю?

Сумел бы ты, вопреки многолетней привычке, не разрушить ваше с Неласой счастье — если бы был достойнее, смелее и лучше, если бы… не промолчал?

Ты никогда этого не узнаешь: иным оказался твой выбор. И когда наступает твой черёд, ты натягиваешь на лицо маску благопристойно-сдержанной радости, подходишь к молодожёнам и вымениваешь свои (не)искренние поздравления на ритуальный дар гранатовых зёрен.

Знает ли дядя? Тедрас всегда прекрасно владел собой, но ты не думаешь, что он лукавит в своей благодарности: ты не чувствуешь в этом мере ни настороженной ревности, ни злорадного торжества.

Какие бы разногласия ни разделяли вас с Тедрасом, а в этот день он заслуживает от тебя много большего, чем насквозь фальшивая, но убедительная игра — актёрство, которого не постыдились бы лучшие театры Тамриэля.

Помнит ли Неласа? Она старается скрыть смущение, и, кажется, её любезный супруг и правда ничего не замечает, но ты без труда различаешь на этом до боли знакомом, до боли прекрасном лице тягостную неловкость… только неловкость — там, где когда-то была влюблённость.

Неласа протягивает тебе три гранатовых зёрнышка, и капелька-родинка на мелькнувшем из-под пышного рукава запястье вгрызается тебе в грудь, точно топор мясника. Ты вежливо благодаришь свою любезную тётушку — какая уродливая гримаса судьбы! — и только тогда замечаешь вдруг, что у прекрасной Неласы Релви на левой руке – гранатовое кольцо твоей матери.

Маска начинает соскальзывать, слова застревают в горле, и ты с трудом удерживаешь себя от того, чтобы не отшатнуться. И всё-таки ты отменный актёр, и Велен, будь он сейчас здесь, а не в Чейдинхоле, мог бы тобой по-настоящему гордиться — ты не испортил своего представления! Обменявшись дежурными любезностями с молодожёнами, ты возвращаешься на своё место и взглядом находишь Эланду Индри. Матушка улыбается тебе этой своей привычной, по-змеиному торжествующей улыбкой, и ты понимаешь: Тедрас – не знает, а вот его обожаемая сестрица снова сумела залезть тебе в голову. Ей ведома твоя мутная, зловонная тайна, и Эланда прекрасно знала, что делает, когда одолжила — подарила? — Неласе своё любимое кольцо.

Эланда прекрасно знала, что делает, и ненависть, жгучая алая ненависть к этой женщине переполняет тебя до самых краёв. Ты улыбаешься ей, улыбаешься ласково и тепло, — где-то в твоей голове рыдает восторженный театральный критик, — и салютуешь любезной матушке бокалом.

Она прекрасно владеет собой, и всё же картинно-красивое, высокородное, молодое лицо Эланды Индри явственно передёргивает; её гримасу ты засчитываешь себе как первую в этот вечер победу. Ненависть, привычная и даже немного игривая ненависть вытесняет из твоей головы все остальные чувства, и позже, намного позже за этот жестокий демарш с кольцом ты будешь Эланде по-настоящему благодарен.

Знай она, как помогла тебе, то, наверное, десять раз пожалела бы о своём поступке. Но ты оставляешь матушку в счастливом неведении и упиваешься злобой — только чтобы не выть от тоски!

Большего ты, наверное, не заслуживаешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тедрас - тот самый более расторопный "соучастник" из "Стыда", а "сонеты Велена Серетила", равно как и "пьесы Велена Серетила", на самом деле писал совершенно другой мер — об этом рассказывается в ["Show must go on"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385851/chapters/60731869); о сложных отношениях матери и сына — в ["And her eyes were wild..."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054060/chapters/27296133), а о друзьях протагониста — в ["Скайримской рапсодии"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847948/chapters/26747694) и ["Лестнице к небу"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396773/chapters/56068972).


	7. 5,5: Вкусы

Ноги тебе раздвинув,   
К нему припаду —   
Любимому лакомству.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Образчик акавирской поэзии и неповторимого авторского юмора; обоснование нарушения канонов — [тут](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913843/chapters/60289516), ещё больше примеров — [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496409/chapters/64573174).


	8. 6: Лица

В такие дни Саалиш чувствует себя очень старым, пусть даже тело его ещё далеко от подлинной дряхлости. Ему уже шестьдесят три года, и большую часть этого срока — без малого пятьдесят пять лет! — он прожил в Морровинде.

Как и тысячи аргониан до и после него, Саалиш попал сюда в рабском ошейнике. Тогда он и не надеялся даже, что проживёт такую долгую (и по большей части – всё же счастливую) жизнь: порывистый подросток с ещё не отвердевшей чешуёй и уже отвердевшим сердцем вкушал хозяйской немилости слишком много и слишком часто.

Однажды, когда Саалишу почти что исполнилось семнадцать, он подрался с надсмотрщиком… не выдержал, вспылил, безоглядно бросился в бой. Результат оказался закономерным: Саалиша избили, и избили страшно. Он был уверен, что так и умрёт в тот день — весь переломанный, кашляющий кровавой слюной и безотчётно скулящий, — напоминающий скорее кусок сырого мяса, чем разумное существо.

Надсмотрщики это убеждение всецело разделяли: обратиться к целителю выходило дороже, чем попросту списать неисполнительного и не особо полезного раба. Поэтому с полумёртвого Саалиша сняли оковы и выбросили его за ворота; свободу он заработал только вместе со смертью.

Саалиш плохо помнит те страшные часы. Он думал, что умирает, но умирать, покорно лёжа в дорожной пыли, он просто не мог. И Саалиш, поскуливая и оставляя широкий кровистый след, — полз.

Он знал, что умирает, но не разрешал себе отчаяние… и удивительным образом всё же не умер, а дополз до спасения.

Спасение звалось Гарином Индри, и позже, намного позже он скажет выздоравливающему аргонианину: “Одной ногой ты уже шагнул тогда за двери духов, но даже не думал сдаться. Я просто не мог позволить такому огню погаснуть – это было бы преступлением”.

Это было величайшей милостью, которую Саалишу оказывали в те годы. Он не помнил, как выполз на дорогу, но помнил свою отчаянную надежду, что незнакомые данмеры, чей путь он тогда перешёл — переполз? — милостиво убьют его, освободят от этой нестерпимой муки.

Но Гарин и не подумал убивать Саалиша. Он пожалел его, выходил — не сам, конечно, а силами своего лекаря — и предложил помочь узаконить так странно полученную свободу.

Он не прогнал Саалиша, когда тот добровольно решил служить ему — как свободный гражданин Империи, — и стал для бывшего раба сначала “начальником”, а потом и другом.

Саалиш никогда не думал, что ему доведётся пережить Гарина. Тот был старше товарища на несколько сотен лет, но возраст у эльфов отмеряется совершенно иначе, чем у аргониан. Гарин уже был немолод, когда они встретились, но за долгие годы знакомства данмер практически не изменился, и Саалишу казалось, что время над ним просто не властно.

И нынче немолодой аргонианин с порядком уже потускневшей, сухой чешуёй чествует память своего друга в Большом индорильском кардруне, что находится в Морнхолде — и чувствует на языке привычную горечь.

Саалиш прекрасно разбирается в морровиндских обычаях: за эти годы они сделались ему ближе и роднее, чем аргонианские. Впрочем, он не настолько наивен, чтобы поверить в нелепицы вроде того, что в душе он – “истинный данмер, заключённый в неподходящее тело”. Саалиш был, есть и будет аргонианином, окружённым гладколицыми, мягкокожими, немного жутковатыми чужаками. Но, заразившись от Гарина всякими глупостями, он по-настоящему полюбил эту негостеприимную землю — и даже научился видеть красоту в когда-то пугающе-чуждых, серых и мягкокожих лицах.

Самым красивым для Саалиша — меркой, по которой он оценивал остальных данмеров — всегда был сам Гарин. И, оставляя для мёртвого друга шейн и рисовые лепёшки, аргонианин не может не сравнивать с ним и мера, с которым делит это скорбное утро.

Занятно, что внучатый племянник похож на Гарина куда больше, чем его собственная дочь… занятно, но, зная их историю, – вовсе не удивительно. Да, нынешний серджо советник Индри очень похож на почившего старшего родича — пусть даже Гарина Саалиш никогда не знал таким молодым и никогда не видел его густые рыжие волосы свободными от нитей седины.

Что для данмера сорок лет? Совсем не то же, что для аргониан — цветущая пора молодости, не омрачённая пугающе быстрым бегом времён. Но Саалиш и вовсе помнит “серджо советника” озлобленным двадцатилетним юнцом с полудетским лицом и взглядом затравленного зверя.

Мальчик невероятно вырос за эти годы — во всех отношениях.

Первые годы в Морровинде Саалиш, захваченный в плен в Аргонии и до того не покидавший родные края и почти не видевший гладколицых, различал и запоминал их довольно скверно. Данмера от имперца он, конечно, мог отличить, но представители родственных рас, схожие волосами и ростом, сливались для него воедино. Выручило простое: делить каждого на маленькие кирпичики, на отдельные черты и приметы, и этот разъятый на части образ в такой же манере укладывать в голове. Долгие годы практики привели к тому, что сия нехитрая процедура выходит у Саалиша сама собой, почти против воли: он смотрит на серджо советника и с лёгкостью вычленяет общие с его предшественником черты.

Схожее сложение: оба высокие, поджарые, стройные, длинноногие. Худые костистые лица, украшенные одинаково выдающимися фамильными носами; узкие губы, высокий лоб, длинный подбородок. Достаточно редкий для данмеров оттенок рыжих волос – зримое свидетельство непрерывной цепи родства с одним из кузенов госпожи Альмалексии.

От матери и её родни мальчику досталось намного меньше: пожалуй, что только глаза — форма, и тёмно-багряный цвет, и рисунок бровей, — да и в линии его скул при должном тщании можно было бы углядеть Эланду Релви.

Уши, не менее выдающиеся, чем нос, он унаследовал от редоранской родни своего отца, но во всём остальном он был типичным отпрыском семейства Индри, на которых за последних четыре с половиной десятилетия Саалиш успел с лихвой наглядеться: у отца Гарина было два младших брата и четверо сыновей, каждый из которых успел обзавестись и своим потомством.

У Гарина сыновей, родных сыновей – не было...

Да, сегодня Саалиш чувствует себя очень старым, пусть даже тело его ещё далеко от подлинной дряхлости; из топких, болотистых размышлений его вырывает только негромкое, учтиво-обеспокоенное:

– Мутсэра, всё ли в порядке?

Саалиш, поймавший себя на том, что стоит, уставившись в пустую серую стену, вздрагивает и отводит глаза. Голос, который он слышит, совсем не похож на Гарина, но это приятный голос — глубокий и сильный, приправленный мягким дешаанским выговором.

Выговором, от которого серджо советник мог при желании с лёгкостью избавляться, но которым в минуты покоя речи его поют так же, как пели они у Гарина.

– Да, ссерджо. Я просто задумалсся, – говорит Саалиш, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Советник Индри улыбается ему в ответ, и, несмотря на все внешние различия, Саалиш с лёгкостью узнаёт в этом лице искреннее неравнодушие, что так завораживало его в ныне покойном друге.

Он похож на Гарина, избранный им преемник, похож и внешне, и внутренне — не как безыскусная, слепая отливка одной и той же формы, но как мер, обладающий с ним глубоким духовным сродством, но не теряющийся на его фоне.

Великодушный, сильный и благородный мер, выросший из озлобленного зверёныша прямо на глазах Саалиша.

Покидая индорильский кардрун, он не может не горевать по утраченному. Но в лице своего спутника, так не похожем на его собственное, Саалиш видит свою тоску, как в зеркале — и ему удивительным образом становится легче.

Пока дряхлость всё-таки не одолеет его, Саалиш не предастся праздному бездействию. Свою верность он не вручает кому попало, но этот мер заслужил её сполна.

Гарин бы им гордился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кардрун - данмерская родовая гробница.
> 
> События драббла происходят в 3Э 426. Если кто на этом этапе запутался в генеалогиях, то у Танвала Индри-старшего ("советник Индри" на таймлайн "Песен ночного неба" и "And her eyes were wild...") который приходится прадедом Кериану, было четыре сына. Младший из них, Дронос Индри, приходится отцом Танвалу Индри-младшему (отцу Кериана) и, соответственно, дедом самому Кериану; Гарин Индри - старший сын Танвала Индри-старшего,"советник Индри" на таймлайн "Скайримской рапсодии" и двоюродный дед Кериана (Кериан, таким образом, приходится ему внучатым племянником).
> 
> Мутсэра Гарин Индри в текстах дебютировал анонимно, мелькнув в [драббле](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4998906/12899576); поближе с ним познакомиться можно в ["Лестнице к небу"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396773/chapters/56068972).
> 
> (Если кому вдруг почудился здесь юстовый (пре)слэш, то вам не почудилось; если нет — не обращайте внимания и проходите мимо))


	9. 7: Вера

Этика и эстетика, мифопоэтика и политика –  
клетки из слов, что критике  
часто, увы, не подвластны.  
Толстые прутья – не сказка, и меры, живя под масками  
живописуют красками  
ненастоящие страсти.  
О, но роптать-то мне ли? и я приношу извинения;  
хочешь узнать моё мнение?  
это почту за счастье.

АльмСиВи и их царица, женщина змеелицая,  
колкая, словно спица, –  
наши благие боги.  
Йокуде или Атморе были б они не в пору;  
что же, предвидя споры,  
распространюсь немного:  
Ежели без поспешности поговорить о нежности, —  
или её неуместности? —  
мы замолчим на прологе:  
Мать – из железа скована, мы же – не избалованы  
лаской её, и скорбные  
Матери нашей чертоги.

Смертность считая бременем, Сота вгрызается в землю и  
жаждет сразиться со временем,  
мир заточив в янтарь...  
Если тебе помстилось вдруг меж неуклюжих словесных груд,  
мой дорогой и любезный друг,  
будто бы я – бунтарь,  
То я бы спорил с жаром о верности разбазаренной,  
но повторял бы безжалостно:  
больше не будет, как встарь.

Верую я? неверное производить впечатление  
я не хочу, без сомнения, —  
верую всей душой.  
Единовластно АльмСиВи в ней с детства царят, всесильные,  
но лишь один в чернильное  
сердце моё взошёл.  
Кто, как не он, изменчивый, яростной славой увенчанный,  
топчущий беззастенчиво  
душный, густой перегной,  
Кто, как не он, достоин верности, данной без боя,  
Лорд, и Поэт, и Воин...  
кто, как не он – со мной?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заканчиваем челленджный цикл так же, как начинали, акростихом (пусть и более нестандартным), в котором вера – это Айем, Сет, Векк; но кто у персонажа в любимчиках – без лишних слов понятно.


	10. Несостоявшаяся встреча (0): Оттенки смеха

Они с Ратисом как раз сидели в малой библиотеке, за бодрящим топальским обсуждая поправки в последнем переиздании «Проповедей...», когда в комнату неожиданно ввалился Лларен. Именно что ввалился: виновник переполоха, казалось, с трудом стоял на ногах, и плечи его дрожали от прорывавшегося наружу хохота; он буквально звенел от смеха — всеми своими серёжками, подвесками и прочей мишурой, которой вечно обвешивался, точно бретонское майское древо.

– И тебе доброго вечера, Тирано, – с притворной строгостью поприветствовала его Ишрун. – Ты что, наконец-то впервые разглядел себя в зеркало и понял, насколько нелепо выглядит этот твой золотой зуб? Чего ты так веселишься?

Лларен с шумом приземлился на свободное кресло и уж открыл было рот, чтобы ответить… но очередной приступ ржания, устыдивший бы даже его небесного покровителя, не дал весельчаку вымолвить ни слова.

Чтобы добиться ответа, Ишрун уже готова была применить меры порадикальнее, но, к счастью, Ратис её опередил, по своему обыкновению переходя сразу к сути.

– Что за книга? – спросил он, отставив в сторону бокал, и Ишрун впервые обратила внимание на то, что Лларен заявился к ним не с пустыми руками — или, вернее, на то, что «содержимое» его щедро окольцованных рук было довольно-таки необычным.

Ещё несколько лет назад Ишрун не упустила бы возможности сдержанно поинтересоваться, умеет ли Тирано вообще читать. Они не очень-то ладили поначалу, и юной орчанке потребовалось немало времени, чтобы понять, что этот мутный тип с повадками сороки и языком пьяного сапожника – отличный мер... и совсем не дурак. Ишрун привыкла видеть его то с кипами бумаг, то с толстыми бухгалтерскими книгами и обычно старательно не обращала на них внимания: финансы по-прежнему были для неё тёмным — грибным! — лесом, и заполнять этот пробел в своём образовании, провоцируя Лларена на очередной полубезумный разговор о числах, она не рвалась…

Но нынешняя его добыча и правда была необычной: маленькой, тощей и в вырвиглазно-яркой обложке. И как только Ишрун этого не приметила?

Лларен же, снова проигрывая битву со смехом, поднялся со своего места, дополз до Ратиса, сунул тому в руки открытую книгу и, тыкнув пальцем в какое-то место, полузадушенно прохрипел:

– Читай!

И Ратис невозмутимо взялся читать… и озвучил такое, что Ишрун даже перестала следить за Ллареновыми передвижениями:

– Глубокий волнующий голос Пепельного Поэта играл на струнах моей души ничуть не менее искусно, чем его чуткие длинные пальцы ещё недавно играли струнами лютни. Новый его рассказ ошпарил мне сердце, словно кувшин кипятка. Каждое его слово всё глубже утягивало меня в Каирн Душ, пусть даже с самого первого взгляда я поняла, что этот мужчина был предназначен мне, как Массер – для Секунды. Ох, эти глаза цвета кровавого заката над Красной горой… глаза, от жара которых безудержно распустились цветы нашей страсти! Сколько же женщин прежде меня разрезали себе руки об эти острые, как серые скалы, скулы? А сколько – сломали неверные ноги, с размаху рухнув в фояду морщинки на благородном высоком лбу? Сколько сгоревших от страсти сердец окрасили пеплом эту атласную кожу? Сколько отчаянных взглядов запуталось в солнечной рыжине этих роскошных волос, нисколько, впрочем, не прячущих мужественный размах его по-эльфийски острых ушей?

Мужественный размах ушей сразил даже Ратиса: он с шумом захлопнул книгу и глубоко вздохнул, словно бы пытаясь себя успокоить… но всё же не выдержал и, запрокинув голову, расхохотался.

Ишрун, как ни постыдно было это признать, сдалась куда раньше — ещё на фояде морщинки, — и, впиваясь зубами в кулак, тщетно пыталась перебороть рвущийся из груди хохот. Лларен уже даже не смеялся — лишь всхлипывал и иногда подвывал, как хорошенько побитая жизнью собака.

«Мужественный размах» лишил всех троих остатков самообладания. Ишрун совсем потеряла ход времени — время бессильно захлёбывалось в их дружном хохоте. Стоило кому-то из троицы хоть ненадолго вынырнуть из истерики, как остальные тут же снова затягивали его в пучину.

Ишрун даже не подозревала, что смех бывает настолько заразен. Она успокоилась, только когда окончательно выдохлась: бессильно откинулась на спинку кресла, оттёрла проступившие от смеха слёзы, прикрыла глаза…

– «Оттенки пепла 2: Страсть под двумя лунами», – задумчиво проговорил Ратис, и Ишрун была настолько измучена смехом, что даже не сразу поняла, что это – название злополучной книги. – Откуда она у тебя?

– Посыльный принёс, – откликнулся Лларен. – Ещё с утра, вместе с морнхолдскими письмами и прочей хренью. Но я зашвырнул на стол и забыл: обычный серый пакет, даже без подписи. А вечером вскрыл наконец, а внутри – Это… И карточка, «Серджо Тирано от поклонницы», – не без гордости бросил он вслед.

– Хорооошая поклонница, – протянул Ратис, – жаль, что анонимная. А в других местах всё так же… узнаваемо?

– Угу. Даже слишком – не исключая и кое-каких деталей его биографии. Старым «Оттенкам» подобное и не снилось.

Этот комментарий резко остудил обстановку. В разное время и в разных обстоятельствах, но всем троим доводилось читать оригинальные «Оттенки пепла» за авторством Э. Леонар — слишком заметную роль в судьбе дорогого им мера сыграла эта злосчастная книга. И то, что кто-то написал на него сатиру, щедро сдобрив её полуправдой и озаглавив «Оттенками пепла 2», по-настоящему тревожило.

Ишрун ни за что бы в этом не призналась, но у неё самой была и другая — и очень личная! — причина для тревожной неловкости. Она слишком хорошо помнила, каково быть пятнадцатилетней влюблённой дурочкой; ей нравилось думать, что этот этап своей жизни она переросла, но ещё недавно Ишрун могла бы подписаться под каждой цветистой метафорой, зачитанной Ратисом.

– И что теперь? – спросила она, нахмурившись. – Будем искать автора?

– Неаккуратные поиски могут привлечь ненужное внимание, – не согласился Ратис. – Я бы предложил дождаться возвращения нашего Пепельного Поэта. Мне почему-то кажется, что он обязан что-то об этом знать. А пока…

Ратис многозначительно замолчал, но тёмный блеск его глаз красноречиво напомнил Ишрун: да, она и правда живёт среди коварных и подлых тёмных эльфов, так и норовящих засадить своему ближнему нож в спину!

Лларен тоже прекрасно понял это невысказанное предложение.

– Открой-ка сначала «Сладкое блюдо страсти», – посоветовал он, сверкнув своим золотым зубом. – А дальше пойдём уж как карта ляжет, добра тут надолго хватит.

Ратис без лишних слов зашелестел страницами, а Лларен тем временем нагло стащил у друга недопитый бокал и с комфортом устроился в своём кресле. Да, коварство и подлость сынов Морровинда воистину не знает пределов! Но Ишрун, замеревшая в предвкушении, была этим фактом более чем довольна...

По возвращении «Пепельного Поэта» ждал воистину незабвенный приём.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АУ, как и все остальные "Несостоявшиеся встречи".
> 
> Пятиминутка хэдканонов: в начале Второго зерна бретоны и ричмены отмечают праздник о’Фэйдвен-май, в ходе которого наряжают (о’Фэйдвен-)майское древо; подробнее об этом можно почитать [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5626454).
> 
> «Оттенки-2» дебютировали в [пародийном фике](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5200141/15629403#part_content), написанном Скучной серой мышью.
> 
> «Оттенки-1» – эротический роман из «Скайримской рапсодии» и «And her eyes were wild...» (кстати, это Та Самая малая библиотека), а Ратис Дарес, Лларен Тирано и Ишрун гра-Шалиб – персонажи [«индорильского» цикла](https://ficbook.net/collections/7693743) и старые друзья протагониста.


	11. Несостоявшаяся встреча (1): Искры

Ты замолкаешь, отводишь глаза,  
Словно стыдясь изречённых ответов;  
Где-то вдали уступает рассвету  
Небо, застывшее, как бирюза...

Эхо блуждает в холодных камнях,  
Бледные руки летят к капюшону.  
Время, петляя в изгибах Дракона,  
Нас оплетает в несмелых тенях.

Не укрывай волевого лица!  
Не красотой, обнажённой для взора,  
Издревле, даже в эпоху Атморы,  
Люди пленяли друг другу сердца.

В блеске хрустального, хищного дня  
Истина – чёткая, точно в чернилах:  
Хладная Гавань, поверь мне, не в силах  
Справиться с жаром живого огня.

Нет в сих словах ни лукавства, ни лжи:  
Не принимай уваженье за жалость  
И ненадолго, на самую малость  
Ты настороженность попридержи.

Мы – не мертвы, если можем гореть,  
Если душа в этой тяжкой юдоли  
Помнит, что жизнь – обещание боли,  
А человечность – терзает, как плеть.

Ветер, и дождь, и глухая гроза —  
Колкие искры не гасли упрямо.  
Ты не остыла, и нет в этом срама,  
Не отводи, устыдившись, глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на постчеллендж для Illfuss Gwydion и её персонажа [Искры](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5359427/14208389).


	12. Несостоявшаяся встреча (2): Морфологические письма

“...Вы спрашиваете меня о том, как распознать омса? Не думаю, что достаточно компетентен в этом вопросе, сэра. Близко я знал лишь одного — вернее, одну — из них, и распространять свои личные наблюдения на других представителей этой формы было бы с моей стороны более чем легкомысленно. Что касается самого характера моих наблюдений, то из уважения к леди я не вправе делиться с вами подробностями...

Кажется, мы зашли в тупик? Я мог бы посоветовать вам обратиться к кому-то из хаджитов, но по собственному опыту знаю: они не особенно любят распространяться о том, как работает Лунная решётка. К тому же омсов, если верить молве, нередко используют не только как дипломатов, но и как шпионов, и широкая осведомлённость тамриэльцев об их морфологии представляется для Эльсвейра не слишком желательной.

Что ж, сэра, с моей стороны было бы не слишком любезно оставлять ваш вопрос вовсе без ответа, так что я поделюсь с вами общими сведениями; надеюсь, они окажутся для вас небесполезными.

Распознать омс-рата достаточно просто: несмотря на немалое внешнее сходство с людьми, их изобличают и хвост, и лёгкая шерсть; уши у них, насколько я знаю, не заострённые. С омсами всё куда сложнее — по первому взгляду они неотличимы от меров. Многие татуируют или разукрашивают себе лица, чтобы походить на других своих родичей... но будь это ваш случай, вы бы вряд ли обратились ко мне, разве не так?

Если вы затрудняетесь сходу определить, к какой из меретических рас относится “объект наблюдения”, то высока вероятность, что это не полукровка (за редчайшими исключениями они достаточно чётко наследуют расу матери), а всё-таки омс. По возможности обращайте особое внимание на зубы и ногти; глаза же – не слишком надёжный критерий.

Как ни неловко это признать, а самый действенный способ узнать всё наверняка – раздеть “кандидата”. Но, думаю, если бы в этом вы преуспели, то нужда в моих советах отпала бы сама собой: поверьте, спутать голого мера с голым хаджитом (даже омсом!) вряд ли возможно.

Косвенные признаки? Особенности поведения? С равным успехом они могут характеризовать эксцентричного и/или скрытного мера, но я всё же назову вам несколько.

Внимательно прислушайтесь к тому, что и как ваш “объект наблюдения” говорит о себе. В моей стране мы нередко обращаемся к представителям так называемых “зверорас” как к “мерам”, но многие из знакомых мне хаджитов и аргониан воспринимают подобное обращение сродни оскорблению. Они гордятся своей инаковостью в той же степени, в какой ей гордятся и меры, когда противопоставляют себя людям. Если ваш эльфийский собеседник избегает говорить о себе как о мере/эльфе, это должно вас насторожить: в общем и целом сдержанность нам здесь не свойственна.

Омсы — хаджиты, не слишком похожие на большинство хаджитов — нередко испытывают проблемы с самоопределением. Мне доводилось слышать, что даже в Эльсвейре им приходится нелегко: многие сородичи относятся к омсам с предубеждением. Те же, кто живёт за пределами родной провинции, тяготеют к двум противоположным полюсами: либо всячески подчёркивают своё происхождение (татуировки, речь в третьем лице), либо старательно его утаивают. Во втором случае причины бывают самыми разными, от профессиональной скрытности до куда более печальных вещей. Омсы, выросшие вне Эльсвейра, могут просто не узнавать в себе хаджитов, не чувствовать связи ни со своим народом, ни с землёй своих предков, и это… трагично, пожалуй? Но я хотел бы отметить другое: даже если ваш знакомый – действительно омс, у него наверняка есть весомые причины, чтобы не афишировать свою расу. Иначе он бы не стал скрывать её, разве не так?

Будьте благоразумны — и осторожны в проявлениях своего любопытства. Возможно, некоторым вещам лучше оставаться тайной...”


	13. Несостоявшаяся встреча (3): Непрошенная баллада

Прости меня за дерзость, друг,  
Но с музой я не сладил  
И — в этом нет моих заслуг! —  
Сложил тебе балладу.

Напрасно ты убеждена  
В победе монумента,  
И, пьяный даже без вина,  
Я щедр на комплименты:

Клинковой прелести черты,  
Взрезающие душу,  
Манят меня из темноты —  
Немым восторгом душат.

Соболья смоль густых волос  
Змеится, словно полоз;  
И я в мгновенье безголос,  
Лишь твой услышав голос.

Стекло и кровь, огонь и пыль,  
И городская чаща…  
К чему легенды, если быль  
Пленительней и слаще?

Картинно-строгой красоты,  
Приятственной для взора,  
К чему желать, когда есть ты?  
И полно, сэра, вздора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для леди, которая считала, что уступает своему же памятнику, и утверждала, что про неё невозможно сложить балладу.


	14. I: Созвездия

Дымчато-млечный рассвет укрывает от взора звёзды — солнце не терпит подле себя конкурентов.

– Я родилась под знаком Змея, – грустно улыбается Хильда. – Наверное, мне поэтому не сидится на месте.

– Этот город не слишком-то добр к вам с матерью. Что бы вас здесь ни держало, оно того не стоит.

Девушка хмыкает, не убеждённая в правоте твоих слов, и поспешно меняет тему:

– А ты, Кериан? Каков знак твоего рождения?

Правда бы прозвучала чудовищно пошло, разве не так? И ты отвечаешь уклончиво:

– Я появился на свет в месяц Восхода солнца.

...А поцелуи у Хильды – струи молочного дыма.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Классический драббл-стословка; дополнение к третьей главе ["Starved for Solitude"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095117/chapters/55252780).


	15. II: Дороги

Вдыхая синеву, рисуя звуки,  
Я проложил безумный свой маршрут;  
Струна дорог разрезала мне руки.

На тень листвы развесистого бука  
Я променял непознанный уют,  
Вдыхая синеву, рисуя звуки.

Чертили воздух арки виадуков,  
Я не искал спасенье иль приют —  
Струна дорог разрезала мне руки.

И кто бы знал, какая это мука:  
Впервые в жизни вырваться из пут,  
Вдыхая синеву, рисуя звуки!

Быть “сыном”, и “племянником”, и “внуком”  
Я не желал, и я нашёл свой путь;  
Струна дорог разрезала мне руки.

И тетивой отринутого лука  
Мой мир застыл. Я въехал в Солитьюд,  
Вдыхая синеву, рисуя звуки...  
Струна дорог разрезала мне руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это вилланелла - стихотворение из шести строф, пяти трехстиший и одного завершающего четверостишия. Средние строки всех трёхстиший рифмуются между собой; первая и третья строки первого трехстишия по очереди повторяются в последних строках последующих трёхстиший (рефрен), а также в третьей и четвёртой строках завершающего четверостишия.
> 
> [Коллаж-иллюстрация](https://pp.userapi.com/c841533/v841533070/1e709/kMruEXUVxPQ.jpg).


	16. III: Враг

Морнхолд – город света, город магии… или, по крайней мере, так принято говорить в приличном морнхолдском обществе. Но беспорочно-благой столица Ресдайна не может быть по определению — так же, как беспорочно-благими не могут быть правящие Ресдайном меры.

Политика и чистота сочетаются очень скверно.

Грязи здесь хватит на сотню иных городов. Как это часто бывает, очарованье столичной жизни успешно слепит всех тех, кто не желает узреть неприглядную правду. Однако тебя этот город не одурачит: Морнхолд – это не только магия или свет, но и тенёта теней, лишающие неосторожных свободы, и ядовитые зубы придворных змей — таких, как твоя семья… и таких, как ты, серджо советник.

Городу Света давно не по силам вселить в тебя ложный покой или же беззаботное счастье: для этого Кериан Индри слишком умён, осторожен и осмотрителен. Остатки юношеской наивности ты — вместе с волосами — срезал под корень ещё тогда, когда хоронил Гарина и, не позволив себе упиваться скорбью, перенимал завещанную им ношу.

Но время идёт, волосы отрастают, а новые обязательства входят в привычку. Немногое изменилось, разве не так? Ты свято уверен, что опыт будет тебе защитой...

А потом ты встречаешь Неласу — и влюбляешься, влюбляешься быстро и безоглядно, как не влюблялся с тех пор, как тебе минуло шестнадцать.

На неё ты умеешь смотреть бесконечно, зачарованный дивно-нездешним блеском лучистых глаз. Женщина-птица, чья нога не касается липкой морнхолдской грязи: страстная, увлечённая, словно в любой момент готовая упорхнуть — то ли в Алессианские войны, то ли в коловианскую архитектуру, то ли в поэзию современного Сиродиила.

Неласа Вандас – немного неловкая, волосы в беспорядке… Когда она, сорвавшись в беседу, жестикулирует возбуждённо, пышные рукава её платья напоминают крылья. Не скрытая за перчаткой полоска жемчужной кожи — родинка, каплей пятнающая запястье — дразнит, манит, лишает покоя...

При встрече с тобой на нежных щеках Неласы цветёт румянец, а на губах проступает тихая, беззащитная в своей искренности улыбка. Ты понимаешь, что это значит, разве не так? Ты понимаешь, но всё равно – молчишь. Неласе не место рядом с тобой, в тенётах теней и объятиях яда. Она не знает тебя настоящего — а иначе не допустила бы подобной ошибки, не увлеклась бы тобой, не искала бы тебя в толпе, окидывая её беспокойным и жадным взглядом...

Тебе остаётся лишь каменеть, приникая губами к её дрожащей ладони, и не позволять себе думать о том, что всё между вами могло бы сложиться иначе — если бы ты был достоин её любви. Ты молчишь, когда раз за разом, снова и снова Неласа спрашивает тебя об одном и том же, — без слов, но оттого не менее красноречиво... — пока она и вовсе не перестаёт спрашивать.

Ну как, ты доволен, серджо? Разве не этого ты добивался, отталкивая женщину, в которую (был) влюблён?

Да, самый злейший твой враг – это ты сам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В каком-то смысле это приквел к ["Сожалениям"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855332/chapters/65927584); об отношениях с Гарином чуть подробней расписано в ["Лицах"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855332/chapters/66175300).
> 
> [Коллаж-иллюстрация](https://sun9-16.userapi.com/enlH2M4ZQ6kO7KFjzSZYd08hdlv8DP9HCRpzzg/YxY3xjZihms.jpg).


	17. IV: Вечность

Вечер,  
расчерченный розгами гроз,  
расцвеченный розами звёзд,  
увенчанный маревом грёз,  
чернилами льётся на плечи.

Пленник,  
проникнув во влажную мглу,  
приникнув к святому теплу,  
привычно пою я хвалу,  
как набожный первосвященник,

Щедро  
дарующим сладость устам,  
пронзительно-чистым чертам   
и прочим священным местам,  
души опаляющим недра.

Нежность  
пленяет безбрежную ночь,  
чьей власти нам не превозмочь,  
о, лотосоглазая дочь,  
в неволе мы будем прилежны!

Следом –  
слепит обнажённая суть,  
струится в артериях ртуть,   
и пламенем взорвана грудь,  
а путь – упоённо-неведом.

“Верьте –  
и с мукой сплетайте экстаз!” –  
таков был Боэты наказ…

Недаром бретонцы подчас  
зовут это “маленькой смертью”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La petite mort ("маленькая смерть") - заимствованное из французского выражение, обозначающее оргазм.
> 
> [Коллаж-иллюстрация](https://sun9-73.userapi.com/c8uqwmBIeEfDGh0R4uEi919uAH38MzFrIz0nBA/MG_Rx_UyWYQ.jpg).


	18. V: Зеркало

Время для мирных рефлексий прошло — решение принято.

Твой призыв по-прежнему непривычен, но оттого не менее искренен: молись же, праведный, проси лёгкой смерти! Молись же, достойный, проси торжества над врагами! Молись же, верный, молись Боэте во славе её!

И ты — тушью, и хной, и ещё не пролитой кровью — расчерчиваешь чело тремя ритуальными “Бедт”, посвящая дуэль Боэтии: Битва, Безудержность и Безумие будут тебе бронёй, серджо Индорил. Твоим оружием станет уверенность в том, что тебе одному под силу спасти свой Дом и повести его за собой, а остальное… остальное скоро сделается историей.

Из зеркала на тебя смотрит смерть твоего врага.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Драббл-стословка; о самой дуэли и её значении рассказывается в ["Шоу"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385851/chapters/60731869), а тут – немного о том, что у героя накануне творилось в голове.
> 
> [Иллюстрация](https://pp.userapi.com/c850128/v850128198/3e4d0/HgSp8FoDJkw.jpg) от [Anjela Norton](https://vk.com/an__no).


	19. Несостоявшаяся встреча (4): Звуки музыки

Знаете, сэра, с вами дуэтом  
Я бы готов был пасть;  
Нам (менестрелям, в чём-то – поэтам)  
Ведома эта страсть:  
Жить в междузвучьях, рухнув к вершине,  
К бездне воспев полёт;  
Эхо от древней гномской машины  
Выковать в звонкий лёд,  
Неба лазурь и золото света  
Тушью вписать в тетрадь...  
Я бы, мутсэра, с вами дуэтом  
Очень хотел сыграть.

Это забавно, но между нами  
Много примет сродства:  
В воспоминания временами,  
Где зеленей трава,  
Я иногда хочу возвратиться,  
Сердцем не отвердев, —  
Или для альтмерской чаровницы  
Прелесть эльфийских дев  
Выткать изысканными стихами  
И заключить в куплет...  
Жаль, что межой легли между нами  
Несколько сотен лет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для леди, живущей во второй эре.


	20. Несостоявшаяся встреча (5): Запоздалые поздравления

В блистательный Вивек

мутсэре Т.

сердечное шлю приветствие

Мне всегда было непросто начинать письма, поэтому сразу прошу у Вас прощения за некоторую скомканность своего послания. Конечно, я никогда не считал себя косноязычным или, упаси АльмСиВи, застенчивым, однако есть в этом что-то томительно неловкое, Вам так не кажется? Ты хочешь начать беседу, не зная толком, в какую сторону двигаться, однако напротив тебя не живое, располагающее лицо собеседника, а сухой и холодный листок бумаги.

Лист не улыбнётся открыто и дружелюбно, без лишних слов побуждая тебя к разговору… но и не нахмурится осуждающе, когда ты начнёшь пороть чушь, а иногда именно этого жаждет душа, не правда ли? Позволить себе забыть о сковывающих приличиях? Сбросить с себя всё душное, пошлое и напускное и не оглядываться на мнения чуждых, чужих меров?

А иногда бумага – это всё, что нам остаётся: в конце концов, от злоупотребления Пометкой и Возвратом начинают выпадать волосы, а лысина будет мне, кажется, не к лицу. Приходится обходиться подручными средствами.

По правде сказать, я был бы не прочь сейчас оказаться в Вивеке. Я люблю Ваш город, мутсэра, пусть мне и не доводилось бывать там часто. Я родился и вырос в глуши Велотиса — в месте по-своему обаятельном, но довольно тоскливом — и попал в Морнхолд, когда в глазах Закона и Земли уже считался взрослым, самостоятельным мером, хотя таковым я себя, конечно, не чувствовал.

За годы, прожитые в столице, я привык к этому месту, но никогда не мог назвать Морнхолд своим домом — до недавних пор. Теперь мой дом там, где моя семья, и семья моя, так уж случилось, живёт в Морхолде, а значит, у меня попросту нет выбора. Наша столица – огромный, шумный и хищный город, город ошеломляющий, ошеломительный, пышный, роскошный; не самое уютное место, если смотреть объективно, но я привязан не к месту, а к дорогим мне мерам, — мерам, наполняющим это место светом и магией, — и я с нетерпением жду того дня, когда снова смогу обнять жену и сынишку.

Но полно, не буду без всякой на то нужды надоедать Вам сентиментальной чушью. Впрочем, я и правда люблю Ваш город, это прекраснейшее из всех творений Бога-Поэта, да простят мне такое кощунственно смелое утверждение ревностные поборники нашей веры! Да, я люблю Вивек: люблю его строгую, стройную красоту, и мягкий вечерний сумрак, и медленное, торжественное теченье его каналов. Время не властно над этим священным местом, и золотое безвременье освобождает сердце. Что-то неуловимо прекрасное расцветает внутри меня, когда я оказываюсь в Вивеке, и мне — мне, представляете? — хочется петь, и писать стихи, и упиваться словами, не думая о заботах срединного мира.

Я бы хотел привезти семью в Вивек и познакомить их с этим городом, с Вами, с Вашим супругом… Простите меня за некоторую эгоистичность и эгоцентричность, но мне не под силу выбросить из головы беспокойные мысли. По правде сказать, сейчас я больше всего хотел бы вернуться в Морнхолд: я и в самом деле слишком давно не видел семью, и не держал жену за изящную, нежную руку, и не взлохмачивал волосы сыну… Боюсь, что тоскливые воспоминания заглушают во мне всё остальное, но не подумайте, что я о Вас позабыл. В конце концов, я взялся за это письмо, чтобы поздравить вас с именинами, так что вот оно, моё поздравление:

Пусть Воин, небесный Ваш покровитель, хранит Вас от всякой беды,  
и в жизни счастливых часов будет слишком много для счёта,  
а Ваша любовь остаётся Вам с мужем защитой от горизонта.

Надеюсь, моё письмо и мой небольшой подарок не слишком сильно запоздают к празднеству, хотя, конечно, полагаться на почтовые службы в наше время не стоит. Слишком нерасторопны наши государственные служащие; к тому же здесь, на Вварденфелле, скальные наездники нередко нападают на караваны. Впрочем, проведя на Священном острове немало времени, я пришёл к выводу, что слухи о здешних смертельных опасностях сильно преувеличены. Но Вы всё равно берегите себя, мутсэра,

И да хранят Вас АльмСиВи!

Ваш друг

Индорил Танвал Индри

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор письма — отец центрального персонажа сборника; о том, как он дошёл до жизни такой, можно прочесть [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054060/chapters/27296133); написано в подарок мутсэре Т., также известной как [Ungoliant](https://ficbook.net/authors/1045372).


	21. Несостоявшаяся встреча (6): Ignis

Здесь говорят, у рыжих нет души —  
Что за причудливое суеверье!  
Я не могу сдержать высокомерья,  
Когда об этом шепчут камыши.

В прозрачно-чистой шёлковой тиши  
Я встретил вас осенним предвечерьем.  
Здесь говорят, у рыжих нет души —  
Что за причудливое суеверье!

К чему нам ложной благости гроши?  
Ну что, миледи, сбросим лицемерье?  
Скайриму были вы не лучшей дщерью,  
А я Ресдайну – сыном… Поспеши:  
Здесь говорят, у рыжих нет души.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рондель (твердая стихотворная форма, схему которой можно представить как "АВbа+аbАВ+аbbаА", где заглавными буквами обозначены тождественные строки), написанная в подарок для [relizard](https://ficbook.net/authors/861166) и её персонажа [Айнэ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5999862).


	22. Несостоявшаяся встреча (7): Тава

Джашана Рихадская не привыкла довольствоваться малым — нет, она никогда не была в числе тех, кто, устрашившись борьбы, готов поумерить амбиции. Верно, ещё при рождении Морва благословила её, девочку с древней и чистой кровью Йокуды в жилах, и благословила четырежды, каждой своей рукой, щедро делясь и милостью Папы, и его силой — как же ещё объяснить её страсть и удачливость?

Что же, Джашана не обманула оказанного доверия, и нынче её торговые корабли бесстрашно бороздят моря Тамриэля, каждый раз возвращаясь в родной Рихад с немалым прибытком.

Нынче в постели Джашаны — самая прекрасная женщина мира, и у неё — гладкая и горячая серо-жемчужная кожа, что нежнее лучшего лейавинского шёлка, и беспокойно-жгучие огневые глаза, слишком легко лишающие покоя, и совершенно не-тёмноэльфийское имя — “Анжелина”, — звонкое, словно эхо серебряных колокольчиков на ветру.

Анжелина Индри…

Впрочем, радость Джашаны всё же потравлена липкой тревогой, ибо самая прекрасная женщина мира решительно потушила все свечи и за весь вечер так и не сняла сорочки, а когда обе они отошли ко сну, до самых ушей — прелестных эльфийских ушей, изящных, и заострённых, и трогательно выглядывающих из-под тяжёлой огненной меди её непокорно-кудрявых густых волос… — натянула на себя одеяло и отвернулась к стене, словно бы не желая ни словом, ни взглядом, ни жестом даже случайно обменяться с постылой любовницей.

Умом Джашана всё-таки понимает, что — скорее всего?.. — совершенно напрасно себя накручивает. И получаса не минуло с той поры, как Анжелина бессловно, но очень красноречиво доказывала, что ни на каплю к ней не охладела — горячими алчущими губами, и гибкими, ловкими пальцами, и тёмной медовой сладостью, что Джашана сцеловывала у возлюбленной с кончика юркого язычка и с нежной жемчужной кожи на внутренней стороне бедёр...

Не в первый раз они занимались любовью, но никогда ещё между ними всё не было так: без спешки, окрашенной в охру опасности, и без шуршанья бесстыдно задранных юбок. Нынче у них с Анжелиной в распоряжении оказались почти что сутки, но вместо томной ленивой близости, на которую Джашана так горячо надеялась этой ночью, ей досталась лишь горечь, снежной крупой исколовшая сердце.

— Я чем-то тебя обидела, batek sen? — спрашивает она, окончательно сдавшись, и зажигает свечу. — Если и так, то прости меня, этого я не хотела. Прости меня и скажи, в чём я перед тобой провинилась, и я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы это исправить.

Анжелина — умная, чуткая, с щедрым горячим сердцем — тут же оборачивается… по-прежнему, впрочем, до подбородка натянув одеяло — укрывшись за ним, точно за ростовым щитом.

— Ты ни в чём передо мной не виновата, душа моя, — отвечает она и, выпростав из-под одеяла руку (узкая ладонь, отмеченная мозолями мечника, и музыкально-длинные пальцы…), бережно, нежно касается Джашаниного предплечья. — Я, как это часто бывает, сама себя извожу. Не обращай внимания.

— Ты же понимаешь, что меня такой ответ не устроит?

— Это всё очень глупо, честно. Глупо и жалко...

— Глупо — мучиться в одиночестве, — отсекает её доводы Джашана. — Ты мне сама говорила считать только счастливые часы, разве не так? Их и так немного. Нет нужды изводить себя ещё и молчанием.

Анжелина вздыхает, отводит взгляд; тонкие губы не без труда складываются в подобие улыбки.

— Просто мне... стыдно, пожалуй, — произносит она наконец, нервно комкая одеяло, и Джашана не может сдержаться — отшатывается резко, и сердце заходится у неё в груди сумасшедшим набатом. Стыдно? Стыдно?! Но Анжелина — умная, чуткая, с щедрым горячим сердцем — тут же исправляется и признаётся негромко: — Мне за себя стыдно, за себя — и перед тобой. Просто… Ты такая красивая! Да, я понимаю, что эти слова на всех языках давно уж затёрты до невозможности… Но иногда мне кажется, что ни одну женщину я не смогу отныне считать и называть красавицей, ибо что они рядом с тобой? И что я — рядом с тобой? Жёсткая, как старая подмётка, длинная, угловатая и нескладная: бёдра как у мальчишки, да и грудь — не намного лучше. Зато в туфлях можно разместить абордажную команду! А про физиономию я вообще…

Джашана, до сей поры слушавшая всю эту речь с неизящно раскрытым ртом, наконец-то приходит в себя. Ужас мешается в её сердце с горьким стыдом — за свою глухоту, за капризный слепой эгоизм, — и, пожалуй, ненавистью — ненавистью ко всем, кто так заморочил её Анжелине голову; однако любовь говорит в её сердце намного громче.

— Постой, batek sen, постой! — перебивает она, подавшись вперёд. — Просто послушай! Когда я впервые увидела тебя… о, я прекрасно помню тот миг! Солнце играло в твоих волосах, и ты улыбалась, так ласково и светло улыбалась проклятому Аласуру… Ох, как же я приревновала тебя тогда! Почти что позеленела от злости: с того самого мига я уже поняла, что хочу тебя… И только потом, узнав тебя лучше, поняла и то, что мне нужно куда как больше, чем овладеть твоим телом. Ты — моя Тава, моя королева птиц, и летаешь ты выше, чем все, кого я знаю. Просто быть рядом с тобой, греться твоим теплом, резать воздух твоими крыльями — это уже счастье! Но знать, что самая прекрасная женщина мира любит меня в ответ… о, это ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие! А ты — знаешь меня, batek sen, и знаешь, что я не привыкла довольствоваться малым. Мне нужно только самое лучшее... Мне нужна только ты.

Анжелина в ответ лишь чуть слышно смеётся: смех у неё такой же прекрасный, как имя, — звонкий, словно эхо серебряных колокольчиков на ветру, и Джашана сцеловывает его с горячих и жадных губ, а вскоре с готовностью избавляет возлюбленную от одеяла, сорочки и остатков душной застенчивости.

Никакие свечи не смогут сравниться в глазах Джашаны с её морровиндским солнцем... но даже одна свеча — уже неплохое начало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гендерсвитч/фемслэш!АУ: Джашана из Рихада/fem!Кериан Индри ([иллюстрация](https://pp.userapi.com/c840229/v840229535/75de0/D_7obvFjBs8.jpg)).
> 
> “Batek sen” — “душа моя” (йоку).


	23. Несостоявшаяся встреча (8): Таверна

Что же вы, леди? Пить в одиночку —  
Это, поверьте, последнее дело!  
Право, не стоит славную ночку  
Тратить на флирт с алкоголем, мутсэра!

Леди, подвоха вы не ищите:  
Может, вы правы, я дерзок не в меру,  
Но перед вами я беззащитен —  
Как удержаться несчастному меру?

Здесь, в Винтерхолде, в заднице света —  
Леди, простите меня за мой бретик! —  
Вы ослепительны, словно комета.  
Глядя на вас, отдыхает эстетик.

Я околдован, я безоружен:  
В ваших глазах синева чародейства,  
Что обжигает холодом стужи...  
Вас не восславить — почти что злодейство!

Да, я не спорю — выпил изрядно,  
Можно сказать, что восславил Сангвина...  
Леди, не будьте так беспощадны!  
Истина издавна — в бренди и винах.

Я не лукавлю: вы несравненны;  
Да, вам к лицу ореол тайной власти,  
Тёмно-пленителен взгляд ваш надменный...  
Слишком я слаб, чтоб противиться страсти,

Может — банален, может — вульгарен,  
Может быть, самоуверен не к месту,  
Но, безусловно, пьян и ошпарен  
Вашей улыбкой насмешливо-честной.

Я буду также честен, мутсэра:  
Я не наивный влюблённый мальчишка...  
Будущим утром, дымчато-серым,  
Вам не придётся жалеть о интрижке:

Я докажу вам, что не напрасно   
Данмеры славятся в этих вопросах  
И что всю ночь вам прослужит прекрасно  
Мой эбонитовый данмерский посох.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для чародейки из Винтерхолда.


	24. VI: Цветы

Сравнить себя с цветком? Ты б отшутился, взяв сорняки, надменные нарциссы иль не цветущий никогда виквит... Но вспомнил бы о том, когда влюбился — наивно-юный и бескомпромиссный — и воспевал подругу, как пиит. Она была подобна дикой розе — пьянящий тёмной сладостью секрет! — и предала, надолго заморозив в твоей душе доверие и свет.

Потом в борделе розу из бумаги ты приобрёл по бросовой цене: узнал на деле и себе во благо, что это заменяет не вполне живую страсть, пылающую в сердце, цветущую в распаханной душе — её, чью власть надменные имперцы одной приписывают Госпоже. Тебя их Мара верно, невзлюбила, шиповником Скайрима поманив, и всё кошмаром снова обратила, не подарив, увы, альтернатив.

А следом — орхидеи Саммерсета, жасмин Рихада, канет золотой — победы на хвосте лихой кометы и поражений жёсткий сухостой... дым незабудок, и лиловый вереск, и пенно-нежный яблоневый цвет — обрывки судеб, попранная вера...

Таков, наверно, будет твой букет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писалось для [цветочного марафона](https://vk.com/wall-115778303_26941) в FicScrolls.


	25. VII: Праздники

Се Хогитум, моя Джашана!  
Сегодня, следуя душой  
Закону предков, без обмана  
Тобой горю, спаситель мой!  
А завтра к вере Сепа-Змея  
За поцелуй я не робея  
Готов, редгардка, приступить –  
И даже то тебе вручить,  
Чем можно н’вахов-лиходеев  
От чад Ресдайна отличить.

В сей славный день, моя подруга,  
Проводим за порог богов?  
И что нам В _и_ век или Руптга,  
Когда парим средь облаков?  
А коль сегодня ты устала,  
То завтра мы начнём сначала,  
И повторится всё как встарь:  
Бумажный расписной фонарь,  
Волна любовного пожара  
И хмеля сладостная хмарь.

Недолго длятся наши встречи,  
И счастье – зыбкое, как дым,  
Но если раны время лечит,  
То я, боюсь, неизлечим:  
Хронически тобой болея,  
Я не боюсь и не жалею.  
Давай же, оседлав кровать,  
Часы счастливые считать,  
И даже боги не посмеют  
Веселье наше прерывать!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Руптга (Высокий Папа) – верховное божество йокуданского пантеона.  
> Сеп – бывший помощник Высокого Папы и йокуданский аналог Лорхана.
> 
> Первая строфа – переделка пушкинского ["Христос воскрес, моя Ревекка!.."](http://feb-web.ru/feb/pushkin/texts/push10/v02/D02-071-.htm?cmd=p), и эвфемизм — тоже пушкинский; о том, чем н’вахи-лиходеи отличаются от правоверных чад Ресдайна, можно спросить, например, у [Августы Аврелии и Верилия Страбона](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6423101/17474541).


	26. Несостоявшаяся встреча (9): Deus Ex

Представьте себе такую картину: стол на двоих, задрапированный в загадочный полумрак, и друг напротив друга сидят мужчина и женщина. Казалось бы, перед нами идеальная обстановка для романтического свидания, однако романтики между этими людьми — впрочем, людьми ли?.. — нет и в помине, тогда как страха, и недоверия, и напряжения, ввинчивающегося в висок, словно штопор в пробку, — в избытке.

Даже представить страшно, что именно произойдёт, если кто-то из них в итоге не выдержит, и всё невысказанное, старательно сдерживаемое — из осторожности, или из представлений о приличиях, или по каким-то иным соображениям — всё же прорвётся наружу, брызжа жемчужной искрящейся пеной...

Кто они, эти двое? Первым ваш взгляд наверняка метнётся к мужчине: спутница на его фоне совсем теряется. Да и как тут не потеряться, сидя напротив самого настоящего данмера – тёмного эльфа родом из присыпанного пеплом Морровинда?

Художник, взявшийся рисовать его портрет, мог бы вволю поиграть на контрастах: серая кожа, красные глаза, яркие рыжие волосы, выстриженные петушиным гребнем; тяжёлые складки сапфирово-синего плаща и золотая эмаль костяного наплечника, перстни на длинных татуированных пальцах… Красив ли он? Да кто их, этих тамриэльских эльфов, вообще разберёт! У этого – черты лица резкие, губы – узкие, взгляд – тяжёлый и тёмный, а по правой стороне лица, от лба и до самого подбородка, змеится свежий багровый шрам… чудо, что такая рана не лишила его глаза!

Да, он умеет привлечь внимание: может, и не красив, но эффектен; не старый, но и “молодым” назвать его не получается — судя по тёмным кругам под глазами, в последний раз ему удавалось выспаться где-то пару столетий назад. А вот его не-совсем-собеседнице по первому взгляду не дашь больше шестнадцати — хотя, приглядевшись, всё-таки замечаешь, что на самом деле она куда старше; миленькая, круглолицая и кудрявая, а больше сказать о ней, в общем-то, нечего.

Что же свело этих двоих на сегодняшней сцене? Мужчина молчит, невозмутимый, точно кусок гранита; женщина – нервно, нетерпеливо ёрзает на стуле и всё-таки не выдерживает.

– Теперь, когда вы мне верите, мутсэра... – тянет она, чуть заметно картавя, – может быть, вы хотите о чём-то меня спросить?

Мужчина по-птичьи склоняет голову к правому плечу, пару мгновений глядит на спутницу пристально-бессловесно — так, что она отводит глаза и снова начинает ёрзать, — и всё-таки спрашивает:

– Мутсэра, что было бы, если б моя семья...

Он осекается, вскидывает правую руку, словно пытаясь помочь себе подобрать правильные слова, однако женщина, кажется, и без того прекрасно его понимает. Она открывает рот, порываясь что-то сказать… И тут всё неожиданно пропадает, — и тонущий в полумраке стол, и двое, ведущие этот несвязно-загадочный разговор, — и мир заполняет безбрежное синее море.

По этому морю плывут, вовлечённые в отчаянную погоню, два корабля — и выглядят они, обобщённо-безликие, так, словно бы их нарисовал художник пусть и умелый, но очень смутно представляющий себе то, как корабли должны быть устроены.

На корабле-охотнике с шумом складывает подзорную трубу капитан, по виду — брат-близнец того тёмного эльфа, что спрашивал о своей семье: высокий, такой же рыжий... может быть, чуть моложе того, первого, но в остальном — почти полная его копия; только вот шрам не пересекает правую половину его лица — зато правый глаз скрыт за чёрной повязкой.

– Зарядить пушки книппелями! – отдаёт он приказ, а следом — командует абордажной команде готовиться к бою.

Впрочем, ни завершения этой погони, ни абордажа увидеть нам не суждено: мир снова стремительно тонет в густом полумраке, и из него проступают всё тот же стол на двоих и разместившиеся за этим столом мужчина и женщина.

– Как так вышло? – спрашивает, подавшись вперёд, мужчина; красные глаза его загораются болезненным любопытством.

– Однажды леди Эланда Релви отправилась в путешествие по югу Сиродиила. За день до того, как она покинула славный город Анвил, к храму Дибеллы подбросили данмерского младенца. Там же, при местном приюте, этот ребёнок и вырос, – поясняет, накручивая на пальцы колечки русых кудряшек, женщина; с каждой фразой она говорит всё увереннее и твёрже: испуг в её голосе и во взгляде со временем подменяется игривой насмешливостью. – Анвил – не самое плохое место, чтобы провести детство, мутсэра: вкусные яблоки, живописные виды, многоголосый порт… Да, растя в Анвиле, трудно не влюбиться в море!

Двое глядят друг на друга пристально, изучающе — и впервые за всю эту встречу первым глаза отводит мужчина-эльф. Он усмехается, чуть качнув головой, и спрашивает негромко:

– А что произошло с глазом?

– Щепа от неудачного столкновения палубы и ядра, – разводит руками женщина.

– У судьбы… – эльф осекается, хмыкает и продолжает беззлобно: – У вас очень своеобразное чувство юмора, мутсэра.

– Что ж, я предпочту считать это комплиментом… Вы хотите узнать и увидеть что-то ещё, мутсэра Индри?

Мутсэра Индри вздыхает, рассеянно массирует переносицу и называет одно короткое слово — имя? — “Неласа”. Впрочем, его собеседнице этого в очередной раз оказывается достаточно: она открывает рот, и в то же мгновение стол и персоны, за этим столом сидящие, растворяются в бело-розовой дымке цветущего сада.

Индри-двойник — счастливый, и отдохнувший, и без намёка на шрам — гуляет по этому саду под руку с какой-то женщиной: красно-рыжие локоны незнакомки уложены в высокую причёску, обнажая изящную шею, и даже свободного кроя синее платье не скрывает её беременности; такая же красно-рыжая девочка лет четырёх держится за край широкой сапфировой юбки и с любопытством оглядывается по сторонам...

Настоящий Индри смотрит на свою собеседницу так, будто она его ударила — и женщина резко дёргается, чуть было не свалившись со стула. Взяв себя в руки, Индри ласково гладит её по маленькой полудетской ладошке, и это срабатывает — они продолжают свою причудливую беседу. Мужчина задаёт всё новые и новые вопросы, а женщина показывает ему всё новые и новые картины: и рыхлого юношу в наглухо застёгнутой мантии, задавленного материнской заботой, и худощавую девушку, ласкающую темнокожую подругу, и популярного блогера, крепко вцепившегося в свою анонимность... и бессчётное множество других сюжетов.

– Вы хотите о чем-то меня попросить? – предлагает рассказчица, когда поток вопросов наконец иссякает. – Переписать, подменить, сделать истиной в последней инстанции? Вы знаете, сэра, это в моей власти.

Но Индри в ответ лишь отрицательно качает головой… и пару мгновений спустя начинает вдруг декламировать:

Я скован из блистательных ошибок,  
Из радости, разбавленной виной,  
Из полуправды полу(не)улыбок  
И счастья, что случалось не со мной.

Я пережил немало жарких сшибок  
И пару раз бодался со стеной.  
Мой жребий был двусмысленен и зыбок,  
Мой зов звенел натянутой струной.

Я заблуждался, я терял дорогу  
И ссорился с насмешницей-судьбой  
По всякому пустяшному предлогу.

О скалы разбиваясь, как прибой,  
Я умирал, рождаясь понемногу —  
И только так сумел я стать собой.

– ...Вы, кажется, не удивлены моему решению? – интересуется он с усмешкой.

– Я разве что удивляюсь — и очень завидую! — вашим способностям к импровизации. Что до всего остального, то я сама вас этому научила, сэра… хотя иногда мне кажется, что дело было с точностью до наоборот.

– Что же, тогда нам, наверно, пора прощаться, – подводит итоги Индри. – Выделенное мне время подходит к концу. Благодарю за беседу, мутсэра.

Он уже порывается встать, когда женщина, взволнованная, хватает его за руку.

– Подожди! Мне обязательно нужно тебе сказать… – она мнётся, нервно кусает губы и наконец произносит: – Я люблю тебя. Ты замечательный. Не забывай об этом, хорошо? Не изводи себя понапрасну.

– Людям, обложенным хворостом, не следует кидаться огненными шарами, разве не так, миледи Алдариэль? – переспрашивает, насмешливо изогнув левую бровь, — что за клишированная характеристика! — её собственный персонаж.

Кериан Индри касается губами дрожащей ладони своего автора.

Гаснет свет.

(Занавес)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Встреча персонажа и автора, написанная для конкурса "Пиши и побеждай".


End file.
